Wade Davis
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnXAtKkHbTs%7C "I am The Strongest Man in the Universe!" - Wade Davis First Name Wade Last Name Davis IMVU Name CaptainPuertoRico Nicknames The Rock and The Hard Place Pretty Boy - Called by Katsumi Age Ark 20: 17yrs old Ark 21: 18 yrs old Gender Male Height 6'4 6'6 - Two Inch Muscle Increase 6'8- Four Inch Muscle Increase Weight 235lbs 275lbs - Two Inche Muscle Increase 350lbs - Four Inch Muscle Increase Blood type Unknown Blood Type Behaviour/Personality Surprisingly, Wade is a nice and easy going kind of guy. Even with all the strength in his body, his physical appearance and personality would give off the impression that he is a calm and "wouldn't hurt a fly" kind of guy. Acting sweet and friendly is the main side of him that is shown to his friends and strangers. But also in his line of work, he has a serious side that turns on when he needs it to be on. Like when on a job or being chased by the cops, he can turn into a serious badass who doesn't take shit from anyone. Turning into a more cocky and big headed kind of person when in this mode. Especially when he fights and his abilities are being used to their full potential. His cockyness holds no bounds as when fighting, he feels his most comfortable as if fighting is his home. So it would be best to catch him when he is happy and sweet, rather than angry and ready to rip your head off. But his personality can vary on the severity of his anger. He can easily transition from the cool and gentle monster that he is and turn into a raging beast of a man that wants nothing more than to beat you into the ground. And it is when he is in these raging states that it best be smart to stay away from him. He is just as liable to think his own ally an enemy if they come at him the wrong way when in one of his "moods." Apperance Wade is a fairly tall, fair-skinned man. He has bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Wade also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. Underneath it all, Wade is a very ripped muscular male without giving off the look of being a roid-raged kind of person. Though when he gets into his fighting moods, his muscle mass increases greatly depending on how far he pushes himself. He is most noted by the bright blonde hair of his. Being a blonde haired male and blue eyes, he stands out quite a bit in just how bright those two features are. Minato desicion by itachis999-d3i9yg0.png Minatosmile2.gif Minatosmile.png Yondaime-minato-namikaze-15451076-1024-768.jpg Minato-x3-minato-namikaze-24219520-450-450.jpg Minato-Namizake-minato-namikaze-36520495-600-600.jpg Minato-namikaze-naruto-shippuuden-30859124-1024-778.jpg Minato-Namikaze-minato-namikaze-17688432-1280-720.jpg Minato-minato-namikaze-19135469-1280-720.jpg Minato-0-o-minato-namikaze-27994414-640-549.jpg Minato namikaze by lord nadjib-d5ilfuw.jpg Minato.jpg Namikaze.Minato.full.1467195.jpg His appearance changes a bit when he jumps into his second common form which is his Two Inch Muscle Increase Form. In this form, Wade's body inscreases in muscle mass by two complete inches. This means that the muscles around his body increase for a circumfrance of two inches. This inchreases his height to six feet two inches, increasing everything about his physical stature. His jaw becomes more defined and his muscles become rounded out to look like a Body Builder. His fists increase to a much larger size than his normal form; being about the size of a normal person's head. This comes to show why a punch from Wade in this form literally "Smashes skulls." Outside of just his physical increase in size, his hair also comes to lengthen out a bit in a more sharp and defined. Ken.Masters.full.1229376.jpg Ken Masters h.jpg Ken masters by hvta-d50brv4.png KenWade14.jpg KenWade12.jpg KenWade11.jpg KenWade10.jpg Kenwade9.png KenWade8.jpg KenWade7.jpg KenWade6.jpg KenWade5.jpg KenWade2.png KenWade.jpg Lastly, the last appearance change that comes from Wade is his Four Inch Muscle Mass Increased Form. This is the current maximum power form of Wade as of Ark 20. '''While in this form, similar to how the Two Inch Muscle Increase, Wade's body grows even more! In this form, Wade cannot wear shoes because his feet become so massive that they rip right off of his body. Wearing a shirt is almost out of the question unless he goes to a Big And Tall kind of store. In this form his muscles seem to have muscles on top of more muscles. Being the peak of perfection of the physical body in a sense. Also along with the Two Inch Muscle Form, his hair extends out and in this form becomes long blonde locks that flow down to his shoulders. Also in this form it seems that Wade's skin remains the same color, but red markins appear through his face and shoulders that extend down to his chest. Wade has yet to figure out why in this form he gets these red lines, but figures they just have to do with his level of anger. AlexWade6.jpg AlexWade7.jpg AlexWade5.png AlexWade.jpg AlexWade2.jpg AlexWade3.jpg AlexWade4.jpg Voice Wade's voice comes off as deep and masculine in its normal nature. He likes to speak in nicknames and slang as it is seen when he calls males "bub" and certain females "doll." His voice can come off smooth and romantic when put in a situation that pertains to a female. His voice even goes as far as to change when he is in an angered state. Allignment A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. '''Clan & Rank None at The Moment High school grade Junior - If he ever went to school What district do you live in? Assassin's Hideout ''' '''Relationship In a Relationship with Katsumi Yoru Wadeandkatsumi13.jpg Wadeandkatsumi11.png Wadeandkatsumi10.png Wadeandkatsumi9.jpg Wadeandkatsumi8.jpg Wadeandkatsumi7.jpg Wadeandkatsumi6.jpg Wadeandkatsumi5.jpg Wadeandkatsumi4.jpg Wadeandkatsumi3.jpg Wadeandkatsumi2.png WadeandKatsumi.jpg Occupation Underground Fighter Hired Gun Fighting Style ' tumblr_n5ooz1yQ8Y1sjevhpo4_r1_500.gif 311px-2301298-2117245-1837238-luke_thunder_clap_super_super.png HulkSmash.jpg Juggernaut_Clap.jpg 2620769-08_23_10_01_22_23.jpg hulk-thunderclap-o.gif Thunderclap_by_KEGO44.jpg Wade's Big Bang Style: '''Because of his immense strength and unbreakable skin, Wade fights differently than most people. Because he can take more risk with his physical body; Wade fights more with use of mixing the two abilities together to create powerful "Concussive Force." Wade is able to deliver impact of concussive force, whether directly or remotely, which can knock the target back and cause internal and external damage. He can achieve this either by direct physical force, solid matter, pulse of energy or any other way that causes damage by collusion. Wade can slam the ground with great force to produce different effects. This can be accomplished through various means, such as stomping or punching the ground. Wade can produce powerful shockwaves by clapping their hands. Wade can produce powerful shock waves by stomping the ground. The effects of this style of fighting can be catastrophic depending on what is being hit. He can easily rip limbs off the human body. The effects of the shockwaves can cause a person or group of people to knockout by the sheer force. The shockwaves could turn someone's brain into goop as the vibrations would enter their body and turn their whole body out of whack. Similar how going up in altitude can cause the body to lift up and make a person sick, the same ideal applies to the shockwaves that are created by Wade. Hidden Power of Wade ' 3253624-luke_cage's_indestructible_skin.png cage.png PAesM29.gif Raiden_Electric_Punch.gif FirstDateEP.gif Skin.jpg skin2.jpg skin3.jpg '''Near Unbreakable Skin: Wade Davis' skin is as hard as titanium steel and his muscle and bone tissues are considerably denser than the tissues of an ordinary human, granting him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. He can only be cut by high durable metals though extreme force is needed. He can withstand up to one-ton impacts or blasts of 500 pounds of TNT without serious injury, and is highly resistant to extreme temperatures and electrical shocks. His current level of durability enables him to withstand gun fire at point-blank range, and can withstand being lit on fire without suffering any serious or permanent injuries. Though high caliber rounds like a .50 caliber rifle or fully automatic weapon can pierce into his skin with prolonged impacts. He can withstand impacts from superhumans a good deal stronger than him, destructive energy attacks including electricity, and falls from great heights such as ninety story high skyscrapers. Wade can increase the muscle mass (all or only certain muscles) of his body, enhancing any physical abilities pertaining to muscle, such as strength, speed, stamina and durability. Wade seems to be immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is almost completely immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Despite his near invulnerability, it is possible for Wade to be hurt. If injured, he is capable of recovering from mild injuries in 1/3rd the time it would take an ordinary human. For example, when Wade got his Skin tested by Darius it shows how none of the internal organs were even moved by the impact of the grenade. It’s as if the outer skin acts more like a metallic wall that keeps the impact from going inward to his body. This explains why Wade’s body never gives out on him and why his internal organs are never damaged; they physically never feel anything. Even his bone structure remained unmoved as the outer skin took the impact with ease. The skin actually reacts to the impacts of powerful rounds of ammunition and dispels the impact away from his body while continuing to show the powerful durability that comes with his body. Wade’s body held up against the power of the Javelin. But the explosive shockwave and eruption of shrapnel that had sent Wade’s body flying. Quotes Describing his Durability Kin Tasanagi: "But we've also seen what your capable of, and were not stupid. Espcially me. I'm not saying im afraid of your Mr.Davis, but I'd rather not fight someone that bullets dont effect them." ' punch12.gif punch13.gif punch14.gif punch15.gif punch16.gif punch17.gif punch18.gif punch19.gif punch20.gif punch21.gif Un-measurable Strength: '''Wade is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than their race because his capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making him immensely stronger than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. Wade's immeasurable strength is directly proportional to his level of rage, excitement, and stress. Along with his unbreakable skin, Wade's prominent ability appears in his strength. Being able to lift over twenty tons of weight with ease, his strength almost seems to be never ending. This is also in relation to his physical body that allows him to be as strong as he is. Born with immense strength, even someone with supernatural strength would be limited by their physical body. But because Wade's physical body is almost unbreakable due to the nature of his skin, muscles, tissue and bones; his body continues to allow him to reach feats that seem impossible for a normal human. Because his body never "quits" on him, he continues to show how far his strength allows him to go. Wade is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. Wade can crush and/or deform objects around them simply by making physical contact with the objects. Individuals who are affected by this power are afflicted with severely misshapen bones that appeared as if they had simply grown that way their whole lives. *' punch1.jpg punch2.jpg punch3.png punch 4.gif punch5.gif punch7.gif punch8.gif punch9.gif punch10.gif punch11.gif Striking Strength!: Going along with Wade's un-measurable strength; the power of his attacks such as punching and kicking are directly related to the level of strength he can output. Being at a base level, his stength is enough to lift up a number of tons with ease and still be able to increase that number. Wade's punches can end an entire fight with just one punch depending on his level of anger. As it has been seen in recent episodes of Wade's unleashed anger, he has been able to do thinks that others have not been able to do. With a single punch Wade was able to create a large crater in the downtown streets of District 2 and blow out all of the windows on the entire block. Wade's punch was able to knock Kin out of his Half-Wolf form and even force Connor into using his healing factor after recieving a single kick from Wade. Wade's strength has also been seen to completely shatter skulls into little pieces of bone. This seen when Wade punched a weakened Billy Badass that caused his entire skull to shatter like a plate hitting the floor. Even with the effects of the healing factor Billy had recieved, his face did not heal properly and still made him look deformed like the guy from The Goonies. It has yet to be figured out if Wade has a limit to how hard he can hit. The only fighters who have been able to defend against and even survive Wade's strikes are people with Accelerated Healing Factors (Connor Ryoji, Vampire, Billy Badass, and Kin). Even those with Enhanced Durability and Strength have been put down by Wade's overall capabilities. Fighting someone like Rhino, before their one on one fight was interuppted; Wade was showing signs of being stronger and more durable than the Bio-enhanced warrior. Wade even has been seen to brush off hits from The Orders hired Assassin named, Breaker. It has yet to be seen if someone without a healing factor or equal durability can survive his strength. When on a date with Katsumi, Wade had to hold back his physical strength to leave her friend alive from one of his Thunderclaps. This shows that Wade can control his strength output when in his normal form. This is also proven when Wade allows the grunt machine gunner who tried to kill Katsumi to live. His punches also have been seen to have multiple after effects just by the power of these punches. Outside of the shockwaves, the punches and kicks also create a wind blast. This means that even when his punches miss or he stops them mid-way, the shockwave and wind is shot out like a cannon that can still give at most up to half of the initial strength that the punch would have given. Meaning if the punch could shatter someone's skull into a soft sand, the wind blast and shockwave would have enough power to shatter the bones of the skull without completely destroying the bone structure. Quotes Describing his Strength Web Strider: "That wade guys built like a tank! literally! I rarely see any kind of strength like that anywhere!" Leon Ryoji: "Indeed. its...odd. I've seen bio genetics do some real enhancements but that is something else." Washi: "That strength…something. Something is not right about that man Connor. there’s no way that is the panicle of physical hard work…" Connor Ryoji : "You’re telling me! Gah..you just don’t know…I literaly left my body when he hit me…and then came back…like I was dead or something…. There ain't no pain at first. It's like he hits ya so damn hard ya actually leave yer own body. It's when ya come back that ya feel the pain. An' I realized….I just got hit by a walking earthquake!" '''Increased Stamina: '''Wade's muscles generate less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans, granting him superhuman stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to affect him. Once again relating back to his unbreakable skin, because of the muscles generating less fatigue with its immense durability, Wade is able to exert himself at full strength for a complete 24 hours without beginning to tire. Explaining The Muscle Mass Enhancement Relating to his Muscle Mass, it is noticed that when angered and pushed to fight harder; his muscle mass will increase. This is all relative to how angry and emotionally powered Wade is pushed too. This is mostly seen through his anger but can still be effected by saddess, excitement, depression, lust, etc. His emotions force his progression in battle. His strength, speed, durability and other physical attributes may seem smaller when he is in his normal form but through his emotions; his power may increase to unmeasurable levels. For example though his anger, the angrier he gets the stronger he gets. This means that he himself may be unstoppable as the fight actually prolongs. The more he increases his physical power; the more his muscle mass actually increases. This can show an enemy how far Wade is being pushed and what they have to deal with when Wade's muscle mass increased. Throughout a fight, Wade can increase his muscle mass as his anger increases. '''2 inches of muscle mass maximum in one post. '''Though his body can physically increase, he still has limitations. Because of the seals placed on his mind; Wade can only progress to four inches of muscle mass increase during a fight. '''AS OF ARK 20. '''It is still unknown to him that his body has physical limitations. He believes that his muscle increase is only four inches because that being his maximum power. He does not know that he is only scratching the surface of what he really is. Normal Levels Wade's normal body is rather small in comparison to what else he can look like. Though he is smaller this in no way means he isn't still muscular. It's just in his normal sized body, his physical appearance takes a more "Ripped" and "Cut" look than a "Bulked" and "YOKED" figure. In this form he is at his weakest which isn't very weak but also at his most agile. He is able to achieve faster flexible motions in this because of his lack of "Bulk" so to speak. Though at this level he is still able to wreck shop on a lot of situations. At this level he can lift over ten tons of weight and still pack a wollup of a punch. Physically he can punch through powerful metals, somewhat due to his skin being harder than most metals. Physically he can run up to 80-100 mph as seen when he tried to keep up with Katsumi in her Black Kat form when she moved above 150mph in the sky. While in this form he is still able to take down combatants with his Big Bang Fighting Style. This is the form that he is mostly seen in and in this form he is also his kindest. This is the form where his brainwaves allow Wade to act and feel as his normal self. 2 Inch Muscle Increase Being able to increase his muscle mass into the two inch range gives him a dramatic increase in strength and durability. But it also hinders his evasiveness and speed as a whole as he is not trained in being able to balance out the increase of strength and speed. Though his speed and agility will increase; it is greatly outshadowed by the more focused increase of the strenth and durability. This puts the increase of muscle mass as a double-edged sword. If Wade is to come across someone that forces him to an angered rage that his body chooses this level, it will make him harder to beat but also make him harder to fight that person. This is seen in Ark 20 when Wade increased his muscle mass to fight Billy Badass(Vampire Absorbed). When he increased his muscle mass, his punches were more than enough to break through even the highly Enhanced Durability and Strength of Billy Badass to the point that one punch shattered his skull like glass. But it also showed that he was vastly outgunned by Billy's Enhanced Speed and Agility. 4 Inch Muscle Increase The four inch increase of muscle is the maximum level that Wade can reach. '''As of Ark 20. At this form his strength and Durability seems unstoppable. Being able to tank through mostly any kind of attack as if it were nothing. His skin harder than diamond and his strength seeming to be able to break through just about anything. This level of muscle mass increase can only be achieved through fighting someone of EXTREME levels above him. This is a level he never likes to go to because it is his max. While at his max, his control over his strength and power seems unsteady. He cannot completely control the power that comes from this form and can hurt more than he can save. Just like his two inch muscle increase, the speed and agility factor takes place. Though they increase with his body, they continue to be greatly outshadowed by the much more potent increase in strength and durability. But while in this form, the difference may be lessened based on the fact that his strength and durability greatly make up for the loss in speed and agility. "You have all the power to win but not the speed to hit me." That is true in both the two and four inch muscle increased forms but with the four inch muscle increase, a rebuttle is given. "You cannot defeat what you are not strong enough to break." Meaning that because of his extremely powerful durability, even if he cannot hit you; the question stands; Can you defeat him? It may take thousands of different stikes and approaches to defeat Wade but only one punch from him to end the fight completely. First Seal Wade Coming soon... Smash.jpg smash2.jpg smash3.jpg smash4.jpg smash5.jpeg smash6.jpg smash7.jpg smash8.jpg smash9.jpg Combos The Skyscraper (Obvi, not going into space XD) WadeCombo.gif World Breaker (Not through the core of the Earth XD) WadeCombo2.gif The Backbreaker WadeCombo3.gif Weapon of Choice His mighty Fists of Fury! Close Allies and Mortal Enemies Allies Darius Corvo Darius is the childhood friend and "brother by bond." Growing up without their families, they had to fend and survive by themselves and with that, the two formed a brotherhood between them. Wade being the brawn and Darius being the brains. Little did the two know that their friendship went beyond normal "by chance" meetings. Because of where Wade comes from, he has a subconcious attraction to be around advanced technology and with Darius being the brainiac that he is; they get along rather well with one another. They have been together since they were old enough to walk and together they will be family to the day that they die. Darius.jpg Katsumi Yoru Katsumu Yoru is a an enigma in Wade's life that has bloomed into something that he can see himself being with for a long time. Beginning their friendship in the fight against Rhino; he had been instantly attracted to her on a physical level. Cause let's be honest, in her Black Kat outfit, who wouldn't be attracted to that? But things didn't take off for them until Katsumi and Wade almost fought in the Underground Fight Club scene. Being forced to go up against each other showed that Wade refused to want to fight a woman, knowing that a female fighter would take disrespect to that. But instead of leading to a hateful relationship betwen the two, they ended up talking and realizing the two were a lot more alike than they thought. When Wade found out she is the Black Kat, he grew to be attracted to her even more now seeing they got along together. Winning a chance to take her on a date, Black Kat came out publicly to the entire city that she is taken by Wade. They now date with a casual relationship as two young kids having a good time with each other. Wade really likes Katsumi to the point that his jealousy tends to take over when guys continue to gawk over her. But the two work well together as they do not bore one another. Being able to fight side by side also helps spice things up for them. Tifa lockhart white dream by td yukiryuu-d63molp.jpg Enemies * people he is hired to take out *Rhino *Vampire Guy *Billy Badass Background ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) * Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ Pics for First Seal Wade First Seal.jpg First Seal 2.png First Seal 3.jpg First Seal 4.png APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen Category:Cutting The Strings Category:KatsumixWade Category:Blistering Cold Saga